


【damijay】达米安的“叛逆期”

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 达米安有些青春期的小困惑，可惜挑错了人生商谈的对象
Relationships: DamiJay
Kudos: 31





	【damijay】达米安的“叛逆期”

（上）  
“嗯哼~~~”斯蒂芬妮翘起左手指吹吹刚涂的指甲油，“你也有会这么一天~”

“你只需要简明扼要地回答我的问题。”

“当然当然，我是个知心姐姐，当然会为人生路上迷茫的小鸟儿指点迷津~不过，你首先得表现出自己的诚意。”斯蒂芬妮把右手和指甲油一起递向对面的沙发。

达米安最近沉迷kindle，吃饭看，走路看，甚至连锻炼的时候都把kindle架在跑步机上打开自动翻页功能边跑边看，沉迷程度让布鲁斯很是担心他的视力受损。而且他完全拒绝其他人的分享要求，绝不透露自己正在看的内容，甚至为了防止泄露做了相当程度的防护。

“大米为什么这样！！他真是叛逆期到了吗！！”迪克倒挂在单杠上仰卧起坐，“我只不过想关心他，想知道他最近对什么东西这么感兴趣！！他简直像个拒绝沟通拒绝交流拒绝家人关爱的叛逆青少年！！”

提姆躺在瑜伽垫上玩手机，从头到脚包括语气都流露出浓浓的敷衍：“恶魔崽的叛逆期一直存在并且从未结束，我坚信他的叛逆期在他入土之前是不会结束的；以及是的，他就是个17岁的青少年；还有，我猜他是在沉迷某些18禁的内容；最后我觉得你放着他别管比较好。”

迪克在半空中把身体扭成了一个普通人看着都疼的奇葩姿势：“如果真是那样的话，我觉得我有责任帮他树立正确的观念。”

“你？？”提姆嗤笑，“你和布鲁斯是全家族最坏的榜样，我劝你别去自找没趣。”

迪克深受打击地撅起嘴，决定去厨房偷小甜饼治愈自己受伤的心。

半夜，殴打过黑面具及其手下的红头罩心满意足地结束了夜巡回到安全屋，然后毫不意外的发现屋里又出现了不速之客。

“你回来得太晚了。”罗宾的语气还是一如既往的欠揍。

杰森摘下头罩翻了个白眼，并不打算理会。

“我饿了。”

“关我屁事。”

达米安居高临下俯视着杰森，邪气地笑着开口：“很好，还从来没有人敢拒绝我的要求，你成功地引起了我的注意。”

杰森愣住了。

这是什么情况？新的找茬方法？还是毒藤女发明了新品种花粉？

不过现在更重要的是……

“从我的餐桌上滚下来，再敢把你的脚放在我的餐桌上我就剁了它们。”

幸好达米安还算识相，避免了一场有可能见血的殴斗。

“还从来没有人敢用命令的语气和我说话，你果然是个有趣的男人。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈~~”杰森笑得差点把枪掉在地板上，“你这么说话你老爹知道吗？”

达米安抓住杰森的手腕，表情阴沉：“不要在我面前提其他男人。”

杰森……

杰森按了蝙蝠洞的紧急联系按钮。

没有中毒，没有脑控，没有魔法，什么异常也没有。

“所以你是要告诉我他跑来对我说骚话是因为闲得无聊吗？”杰森斜靠在椅背上，夜巡结束时的好心情荡然无存。

“考虑到达米安是个叛逆期的青少年，他做什么都是有可能的。”迪克摊手，“你对他有耐心一点，让他感受到温暖与关爱就行了。”

“……”杰森决定不和智障说话。

（中）  
又一个夜晚，殴打过企鹅人之后心满意足回到安全屋的红头罩不出所料地发现罗宾又钻进来了。

并且打劫了冰箱。

“我要报警了，有人私闯民宅。”

达米安头也不抬地挖着冰淇淋：“请便。”

“我说你到底想干嘛？”杰森摘下头罩重重扣在餐桌上，“这已经是你这个月第四次入侵我的安全屋了。为了防止你忘记日期，我可以告诉你今天才7号。”

“我说过了，你必须习惯我的存在，因为我会随时出现在你身边，”达米安抬起头挑眉露齿一笑，“或者让你出现在我身边。”

这都说的啥玩意儿……杰森挠头，这孩子怕是病的不清啊。

“有话说话，别龇牙咧嘴，做的什么怪脸，”杰森无视达米安，拿起换洗衣物往浴室走，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“……好好的孩子怎么突然就神经病了，怕是被打的少了……”

达米安僵住。

浴室里隔着水声隐约听到房门被摔得山响，杰森翻了个白眼。

看来是真的有病。

夜晚，夜巡结束的蝙蝠家族一起坐在屋檐上喝奶茶。

罗宾掏了掏口袋，用扔飞镖的姿势把手里的东西甩给了红头罩，红头罩还没来得及接，就被夜翼截了胡。

“是什么是什么？？”红罗宾兴致勃勃地凑上来。

“吸溜溜溜溜溜溜~~~~黑卡，大米你这是……？”夜翼冲着罗宾亮了亮手里的卡片。

“给陶德的，生日礼物。”罗宾曲起一条腿，歪着头把下巴冲着红头罩扬了扬，“密码是你的生日。”

“天啊好浪漫哦~吸溜溜溜溜溜溜~~~”夜翼把卡递给红头罩，手捧脸颊扭来扭去。

“呕，迪克你真恶心……”红罗宾努力地用吸管捞着杯子底部的珍珠。

红头罩接过卡片，面无表情的撅成两半。

说的好像谁没钱一样。

“哇哦，真是冷酷无情~~大红生日快乐~”红罗宾凑上去送上一个有力的拥抱，换来一个回抱和背上的拍拍。

然后蝙蝠家族进行了一次温馨感人的生日聚会……是不可能的。

大红小红双人组温馨拥抱，夜翼欢呼着“群抱~~”正要上去凑热闹就被罗宾扯开，然后罗宾猛扑上去对着红罗宾的脸就是一记亲情破颜拳，附赠怒吼：

“谁准你抱他！！！”

“卧槽恶魔崽你想死吗！你有病吧！！”红罗宾不甘示弱，拎起长棍把罗宾扫开再补上一记飞腿。

红头罩眼神已经死了。

妈的，果然不应该和神经病一起玩。

聚会一如既往的以混乱和互殴作为结束。

可喜可贺。

（下）  
互殴结束后达米安追着红头罩回到安全屋。

把人使劲推到墙壁上，再把手“啪”一下拍到对方头顶，这个动作名叫“壁咚”，可以带来脸红心跳的刺激效果。

达米安回忆着教程，然后把手“啪”一下拍在了杰森的肩膀旁边。

身高不够，真痛……

“陶德，你……”话说一半，就被以为达米安想打架的杰森一脚撩翻在地。

“……你胆子不小。”台词必须说完，重要的是气势！！

“呵呵，我可是杀人放火无恶不作的大坏头罩呢~”杰森真·居高临下地瞥着达米安。

“你居然敢当着我的面抱别的男人，我希望你知道自己的身份。”达米安爬起来拍拍身上并不存在的灰尘。

“……我说达米安，有病吃药，不要放弃治疗啊。”杰森越发觉得达米安怕是病的不轻。

“不要挑战我的耐心，”达米安跨上窗台，“你要是敢继续玩火，就准备承担后……”

杰森冲上去一脚把达米安踹出了窗户，这些莫名其妙的话他实在听不下去了。

真让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

可怕。

与红头罩因为种种原因长期关系紧张的蝙蝠侠今天突然收到一封红头罩寄来的信。

没有陷阱，没有下毒，没有魔法，信封是用白纸随手叠的，没贴邮票，字体甚至是手写的花体字，的，一封，普通的，信。

莫非是有什么难以启齿的话想说？

想想还有点小激动呢~

蝙蝠侠拆开信封。

蝙蝠侠阁下台鉴：

令公子恶魔崽行为唐突、言语无状，吾观之久矣。然近来其言其行愈加悖乱，令吾颇感方寸肴乱、灵台崩摧，实不能等闲视之。吾思之再三，恐令公子脑有贵恙，还望阁下速带其拜会名医哈莉·奎因，以免拖延以致沉疴难治，切切。

言尽于此，勿复。

红头罩敬上

最近父亲总是看着自己欲言又止，一副想谈谈但又不知如何开口的样子。莫非是知道我正在追求陶德了？

达米安有点忧心。

算了不管了，船到桥头自然直。

还是想想明天怎么才能带陶德去游乐场吧。

END

番外：

神谕的安全屋。

蝙蝠家的女孩子们看着剪辑视频《霸道总裁达米安》笑到抽搐。

“天啊斯蒂芬妮……你太坏了~~”芭芭拉抹着眼泪上气不接下气。

卡珊德拉倒在地毯上滚来滚去。

“嗯哼~~谁让他叫我‘fatgirl’的，我可是相当记仇的女人~”斯蒂芬妮点击保存，顺手加上好几道保密防御措施。

啊，不过，这视频迟早还是会被所有人看到的。

所，有，人。

TRUE·END


End file.
